


Training Session

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: Bishop teaches Charles to fight. Xavier could just read his mind to learn what he needed to know to fight. But, that wouldn't be as much fun!





	Training Session

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men, nor do I make any profit from this story!

Bishop teaches Charles to fight. A little fun and kiss scene with Charles and Bishop. Takes place shortly after Charles joins with the mutants in the future, after they break out of prison of course!

Summary: Bishop teaches Charles to fight. Xavier could just read his mind to learn what he needed to know to fight. But, that wouldn't be as much fun!

Training Session

*Charles' POV*

My breath wheezed out of my mouth as Bishop slammed a training stick into my stomach and I collapsed backwards onto the soft grass, groaning softly. Bishop appeared above me, staring down with a smirk on his face. "Are you sure you don't want to read my mind?" He asked, reaching down to help me into a sitting position before plopping down next to me.

"I'm sure Bishop. It would be easier to learn that way, but what's the fun in that? I need the practice anyway. I won't always be able to use my telepathy to take out an opponant." Bishop was helping me train. I wanted to be useful, learn to fight. To protect the children that were forced to fight in this horrible war.

"Whatever you say!" Bishop said merrily. I glared, but found my eyes drawn to how his tank top clung to his muscles. The sweat dripping down him making the planes of his body stick out, leaving little to the imagination. I stood quickly, looking around for my fallen weapon.

"Where's that damn stick?" I questioned, trying to hide my sudden nervousness.

"Maybe we should try some hand-to-hand combat for a while." Bishop suggested as he stood, leaving his practice stick on the ground.

"Um, alright." I said, straightening up. "But I don't see how that will help anything!" I muttered, turning to face him, lifting my fists to curl in front of my face. Bishop laughed merrily, moving to stand in front of me.

"That might work in a boxing ring, but out here you need to protect yourself more." He commented, shaking his head slightly. He slid around to stand behind me pressing up against my back. I shivered slightly at the contact and tried to concentrate as he spoke to me about proper positioning. Using his hands he pushed my legs farther apart, putting one slightly in front of the other. Bishop then reached up and pulled my arms down and out a little.

"There!" He stepped away slowly, moving around into my view. "Now, let's see what you can do!" He motioned for me to attack. I charged him, swinging my fist towards his face. Bishop dodged and grabbed my outstretched arm and started to swing his leg upwards. Thinking fast, I hooked my foot around his ankle, tugging hard. Already off balance from the kick, Bishop went down, taking me with him. He grunted as I landed on top of him.

"Ow..." I muttered, looking down at him. "You alright, Bishop?" I questioned, tying to ignore the feeling of the younger man's body pressed against mine. He smiled crookedly at me, causing a heat to settle in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm fine. Quick thinking with that leg move, but I'm going to have to get you back for it!" My eyes flew wide, but before I could ask what he was going to do, Bishop rolled us over so he was on top of me. He pinned my arms above my head and kissed me deeply. I gasped softly into his mouth, allowing Bishop to slide his tongue into my mouth. He pulled back after a minute, allowing us to catch our breath.

"W-wow..." I muttered, looking up at Bishop with an astonished look. "I...didn't know..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Heh! Glad to find out you're not secretly reading everyone's minds!" Bishop said, laughing lightly. "I've wanted to do that for a while now, and with you on top of me like that, I just couldn't help myself." He rolled off me to sit on the ground. I sat up and turned to face him.

"Glad to know you have the same feelings for me as I do for you." I said, smiling at the man next to me.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you in training!" He replied, smiling brightly. I glowered as he stood, reaching down to help me up. "Now, time to get you back for taking me down!" Bishop grinned as I stood to face him. "Round two!"

"I can use my telepathy to turn you into a twelve year old girl who loves to wear dresses!" I said darkly. Bishop laughed merrily as he readied for my attack.

The End.


End file.
